


An Ace Up His Sleeve

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Come on, kid,” Morgan said, slapping Reid on the back as they walked through the doors of the casino. “We finally have a night off and we can’t get off the ground until tomorrow. Just have a little fun.”

As soon as they walked in, they all made their way to the bar and grabbed a drink. After getting his beer, Spencer turned around and surveyed the area. Finally, his gaze hung on the poker table. “What you seeing over there, kid?” Morgan asked, realizing Reid couldn’t take his eyes off the table. As he followed his line of sight, Morgan finally saw what, or rather who, Reid was looking at. “Oh, you’re looking at the lovely lady in the dark green dress, aren’t you? Go get her, tiger.” Morgan playfully punched Reid in the shoulder.

“From the size of the pile of chips in front of her, it seems she’s very good…and she’s been playing for a while,” he said, a smile forming at the corners of his lips.

“That’s the perfect way in,” he exclaimed, motioning towards the table where she was playing. “You’re a genius. You’re amazing at poker. Go play!”

Spencer hadn’t really planned on doing a whole lot tonight. He really didn’t want to come out to begin with. He’d only relented because Morgan wouldn’t let up. “Alright,” he shrugged, picking his drink up from the bar and walking up to the table.

When he approached the table he motioned to the dealer that he wanted to join the next game, which probably wouldn’t be long. It seemed the mystery woman, the only woman at the table, was about to clean up. 

Spencer was right. Less than five minutes later, she won; two of the other people at the table stood up. Apparently, they were tired of losing to the woman in green. At that point, Spencer took his place at the table next to the mystery woman, but no one else joined the game, so there were four people at the table instead of five. 

Everyone waited patiently until the cards were dealt. The other two men at the table didn’t have large piles of chips, so he focused his attention on the woman. She would be his competition. When he glanced over to see her taking a peek at her hand, he noticed she didn’t wear a ring, and she had an amazing poker face. He couldn’t read anything about what her hand might be. Then, he glanced at his own cards - a king and queen of hearts, a 10 of diamonds, a 2 of hearts, and a 5 of clubs.

The man across the table from Spencer’s mystery woman seemed angered. Spencer could tell he wasn’t a good poker play; he was probably just a tourist - there for a good time. The other one looked like he had an okay hand. Everyone ante’d up; the smallest amount possible at first.

When he looked over, the woman smiled at him, before tossing three cards and getting them replaced by the dealer. She obviously didn’t have a very good hand to start, but had a particular hand she was playing too. Spencer also got rid of three cards; he figured he’d wait to look at the next set of cards and see if he was going to push toward a particular hand. A jack of hearts came up, as well as a 5 of hearts and a 2 of diamonds. If he could get an ace and 10 of hearts, he could play a royal flush. Spencer decided to go for that. What did he have to lose besides a few bucks. 

After another round, during which Spencer still didn’t have the cards he needed, the man he pegged as a tourist folded, getting up and walking away from the table. The other man checked to begin the next round; after three rounds, he looked exasperated. He probably had nothing and would fold soon. The woman on the other hand, she seemed confident. Her hands were steady, her body posture tall and confident. 

Considering the other man checked, Spencer decided to open the betting round, putting up five chips worth a dollar a piece. She raised him. Another round passed before the other man folded, just as Spencer thought he would. Now it was just him and the mystery woman. 

He didn’t want to lose his focus, but he could see the rest of his team approaching out of the corner of his eye; they were coming to check out the game. After another hand, Spencer had every card he needed but the ace of hearts. He started to sit up straighter; he was confident his hand was better than hers, so he raised. 

When he looked toward her, he saw her eyebrows raise. Impressed with his false bravado, maybe? It was definitely false; he was confident in his hand, but he was definitely be thrown by the woman. She’d said nothing the entire game, only motioning toward the dealer when she wanted new cards, and she’d given very little away regarding her hand. Him however? If Spencer didn’t know any better, he would say she looked interested.

Again, they drew cards. It seemed they were both at their end game. He had his hand. She could only draw the game. He looked toward the pot, about $250, and laid down his hand. A royal flush with hearts.

“Well done,” she finally said, her husky voice sending a slight shiver through his spine. She sounded like warm chocolate, and if he wasn’t already intrigued by her poker abilities, he would’ve definitely been intrigued by her voice. When she laid down her hand, he smiled. She had a straight flush, eight to queen. Spencer collected the pot as his friends clapped, but he turned around, telling them with his eyes that he wanted them to go away; he wanted to make a move on the mystery lady, but not in front of them.

They walked away and Spencer turned back toward the woman. She still cleaned up. It looked like she’d been playing for a while and had a couple thousand dollars. He extended his hand, which she took. “Good job. I think I’m done,” she said as she turned to the dealer, handing him a tip. When she turned back toward him, she took his arm in hers. “Is there any chance that I can buy a drink for the only man that’s beaten me in nearly a year? I’d like to get to know such an intelligent man.”

“That’d be great,” he replied, walking toward the bar. “I would like to know your name though.” She smiled.

“Y/N. My name is Y/N.”

When Spencer looked over toward his friends, Morgan stood out, enthusiastically giving Reid two thumbs up.


End file.
